Two Simple Words
by detectivejigsaw
Summary: The Once-ler says something to the Lorax that he should have said a long, long time ago. Should take place soon after the end of the movie. If you hate it, please try to say so in a constructively critical way, not destructive. Though I hope you don't hate it. It's supposed to be cute.


Two rocking chairs creaked as they moved back and forth on the porch, almost perfectly synchronized. The occupants were silent, wearing similarly contented expressions as they watched the sun set on the slowly-regrowing forest.

There were some surprising similarities between the people in the chairs, as well as blatantly obvious differences. Both were quite old, male, kind of grumpy and cantankerous, and had rather large, bushy mustaches. The differences were mainly that one mustache was grizzled and gray, while the other was still a luxurious, silky yellow. The one with the yellow mustache was short and squat, while his companion (despite being stooped with age) was still ridiculously tall and stick-thin.

They had been sitting there for hours, just enjoying their time outside and each others' company, breathing the fresh air, feeling at ease for the first time in goodness-knows-how-many years. But just as the sun started to hit the skyline, sending streaks of red and gold across the sky, the taller one suddenly got an uncomfortable look on his face. He glanced down at his smaller companion, and opened his mouth. But at the last moment, he choked on his words, and looked away. After a few moments, he worked up his courage again, and tried to speak a second time. Whether it was because he was afraid, or because it seemed impossible to break the silence after it had been around for so long, he couldn't.

This happened several times in quick succession, before the shorter figure jerked his head around and asked, in a voice that was sharpish and bossy, "You got something to say, Beanpole?"

Beanpole, aka the Once-ler, jumped at the sudden noise, but once he registered what his friend had said, he looked away nervously. However, the ice had been broken. Now was his chance. Clearing his throat, he croaked, "I know this is a ridiculous time to bring this up, and in fact is years too late. But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

The Lorax (yes, that was the Once-ler's companion) looked surprised. The Once-ler, on the other hand, looked down at his green-gloved hands, which were clutching the arm rests of his chair. The rest of the words bubbled up soon after, because the one who needed to hear them was finally here.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry I let everything get out of control with the Thneeds, I'm sorry about the Truffula trees and the animals and-"

He couldn't even utter all the horrible things he'd done in the name of profit. The words slowed to a trickle in his throat, and then died, and he exhaled deeply. That had felt good. However, he wasn't sure if his friend would accept the apology. Because sure, he'd told him that he'd done good upon his return, and accepted the Once-ler's warm hug of welcome. But he knew the Lorax's temper, and how frustrating it must have been that he'd tried and tried to preserve the forest, and all his protests and arguments had gone unheeded. Even if he was still angry, though, the Once-ler still felt like the apology needed to be said for how things had turned out the first time they met.

After a second, a shortish, oldish, brownish-orangeish (?), mossy hand landed on his, squeezing through the glove. As it did, the Once-ler felt his creaking joints become a little more supple, his breath came a bit easier into his lungs, his heart (which sometimes lurched in a way that worried him) beat a little more like it had when he was a young man. He looked down at the Lorax, who smiled at him gently beneath his mustache.

"I forgive you."

The words helped even more than whatever nature magic the Guardian of the Forest had bestowed on him.

Then, because he wouldn't be the Lorax if he didn't, he gave him a fierce scowl, pointed his other hand almost up the Once-ler's nose, and snapped, "But don't let it happen again!"

The Once-ler smiled, and said hoarsely, "I promise I'll try my best not to." He leaned over and ruffled the top of his friend's head. The Lorax mock-glared, and smacked his wrist away. The Once-ler responded by shoving him, and he retaliated by shoving back. By now, however, they were both smiling. And as the fight went on, the Truffula trees continued to grow.

 **I know, I know, the movie made of** ** _The Lorax_** **got very bad reviews by some people. And this story might seem a tad cheesy. But I just saw the movie, and I think it's cute. And I loved the Vitriolic Best Buds relationship (to use a trope) between the Lorax and Once-ler. I was thinking it over, and decided that even though the Once-ler was obviously sorry about what he had done, and even if there was a reconciliation at the end, a lot of people still like to hear an apology for wrongdoing. Any questions?**


End file.
